Coldness
by Hizashii
Summary: —"El pasado se fue volando entre los recuerdos. Era todo y ahora es nada." Spoilers 5x04; Dean/Castiel.


**Disclaimer: **Todo es de Kirpke, excepto la trama.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**Summary: **_"El pasado se fue volando entre los recuerdos. Era todo y ahora es nada."_

**Dedicatoria: **_Muse-at-dawn _& _Vrydeus_, este es su regalo de Navidad. Se los di juntas porque, aunque el pedido fue exactamente de Muse, me pareció que era un regalo perfecto para Jackie, eespero no les moleste.

**Recomendación Musical: **When a Hero Cries — Edguy.

**

* * *

Coldness.**

_«__It felt like heaven to me, but it was nothing for you…  
You said that I should forget but it ran me through  
and I still can't deny that you still make me cry__»

* * *

_

Suspira y mira al espejo, sus ojos brillantes y a la vez rojizos y opacos, el cabello despeinado y la ropa descolocada. Se rasca la barba de ocho días y se siente extraño al comprobar, una vez más, que ya nada en él dista de ser totalmente humano.  
No recuerda exactamente cuándo fue la última vez que se bañó decentemente, o la última vez que habló con Dean acerca de algo que no fuera matar demonios o _sexo aquí y ahora porque no me apetece estar con una puta_.  
Mira de nuevo el reflejo y descubre algunas heridas en sus hombros desnudos y en su mandíbula, además de una aparente cortada en el labio inferior.  
(Nadie lo sabrá, pero eso es un brutal mordisco que Dean le hizo hace quizás cuánto tiempo —la última vez que lo besó como si de verdad significara algo y no fuera sólo un juego—).  
Antes, parece que hace dos años, la palabra sexo era mucho más que eso y no eran sólo embestidas secas y rígidas, costumbre y no necesidad. Antes, quizás un año —casi año y medio si sacas la cuenta—, Dean se dignaba a gemir un ronco «Cas» cuando se corría, joder, ahora se limitaba a decir guarradas sin sentido, haciendo lo sentir una de esas putas del Hollywood Boulevard de hace unos años.

Era todo y ahora es nada, era fumarse un cigarrillo y compartir pequeños sorbos de tequila o grandes tragos de cerveza, era reírse juntos de tonterías que dijo Chuck o decir lo muy puta que era una tal Lizbeth.  
Unas veces terminaban liándose en la cocina pequeña de la cabaña de Cas, otras en la cama casi rota de Dean, pero siempre acababan arrancándose la ropa y jugando a que nada pasaba y que el Apocalipsis no estaba frente a sus narices.

Era un secreto a voces que ellos se acostaban casi diariamente (no es como si las chicas dejaran de buscarlos por eso) e, incluso, muchos pensaban que si pudieran casarse lo hubieran hecho. Eran una especie de matrimonio, una unión fuerte y _casi _irrompible —y a la vez tan frágil—, eran compañeros de batalla, de cuarto y de cama, maldición, eran Dean y Cas sencillamente y que los que no entendieran se pegaran un tiro en la sien.

Jugaban cartas —póker para ser precisos— y veían porno juntos (incluso porno gay si el aburrimiento les ganaba). Vamos, cuando Castiel se convirtió en humano, fue como si Dean no tuviera ojos para nadie más —es que si siendo ángel era la pareja ideal de Dean, siendo humano era el mismísimo puto amo del corazón y la polla de Dean Winchester—.

Se desabrocha el pantalón y vuelve a mirarse en el espejo, descubre por decimosexta vez en la semana la mordida que Dean le hizo en el hueso de la cadera, siempre latente, recordándole todo lo que no desea recordar sino puede volver a tenerlo.

Va a la mesa que está en su habitación, abre un cajón que está a su derecha y saca una bolsita con un polvo blanco. Hace una línea recta sobre la mesa y aspira fuertemente por la nariz, drogándose de nuevo, intentando perder la conciencia para no volver a recordar el pasado que ya no volverá.

Camina, tambaleándose, hasta la cama, y se lanza sobre ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Sus ojos se cierran, su mandíbula se tensa y su conciencia de sí mismo disminuye. Los párpados se le abren súbitamente al sentir pasos caminar hacia él y esa tan conocida esencia a tabaco y sexo.

No sabe para qué demonios está Dean ahí, no sabe para qué lo sigue buscando si no siente nada por él.  
Una lágrima tácita resbala entre sus pestañas hacia su mejilla, y sabe que de nuevo está llorando debido a Dean Winchester.

—Follemos, ahora —lo dice como una orden, sin lugar a réplica (no es que Castiel desee replicarle) y sin darle tiempo de abrir los ojos se quita el pantalón y la camiseta desgastada.

Se acuesta en la cama y le agarra la polla a Castiel, quien responde a la caricia. Minutos después está mirándole la espalda y follándolo como si fuera una máquina (_Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, —veinte veces más— y córrete_). Maldición, que cree escucharle decir bajo «Cas» y luego descubre que lo que dijo fue un frío «Más».

Siente que le muerde el hombro cuando alcanza el clímax, siente la sangre manar de la herida y huele el óxido y la sal en el aire. Pero a Dean nada le importa, no, a él sólo le importa esa maldita necesidad de autosatisfacerse. (El nuevo lema de Dean parece ser «No me importa un carajo la demás gente, yo soy lo único que necesito» y su actitud está más podrida que una manzana que lleva tres años en el suelo).

Ni siquiera sabe en qué momento dejó de ser el Dean pasional y burlón que le gustaba para pasar a ser esa mala imitación de hombro. Ni siquiera entiende porque le sigue importando lo que Dean haga, quizás es porque para él si significó algo el pasado o quizás es porque desde que llegó a la tierra ha sido todo por Dean.

Dean se viste y se va de la cabaña, sin mirar atrás y sin mediar alguna otra palabra. Castiel no se sorprende, después de todo, es la rutina.

Algunas veces, inclusive, se arrepiente de haber acabado con sus hermanos por el bien de Dean. ¿De qué sirvieron todos los sacrificios si él se convirtió en la cosa innombrable que es ahora? De nada, sólo fueron traiciones innecesarias.

Incluso ha llegado a pensar que la vida sería mejor si Dean no existiera, que sufriría menos al verlo muerto que el saberlo vivo y tan frío, descorazonado y calculador.

Desde hace un tiempo que todo —incluido el sexo— es misión imposible con Dean. Las peleas son constantes entre todos los miembros del campamento y Dean, nadie lo soporta puesto que es un, a falta de una palabra más diplomática que lo describa, cabrón.

Castiel sabe, sabe que Dean está dispuesto a sacrificar a todos con tal de acabar con Lucifer. ¿De qué sirve una victoria si no queda nada que salvar? Castiel no lo entiende, pero Dean parece que pensar que todo estará bien si Lucifer cae muerto y, aunque en parte es verdad, ¿vale la pena sacrificar millones de vidas por ello? No.  
Castiel tiene miedo, porque sabe que, en algún momento, Dean los sacrificará a todos por acabar con Luzbel, y que anda importará cuando vea la oportunidad.

Castiel quiere acabar con el Croatoan, sí, pero eso no significa que vaya a degollar a Dean para hacerlo.  
Porque, por mucho que sea un maldito cabrón frío y ambicioso, lo quiere como si fuera ayer.


End file.
